


Ploys

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Banter, Control Issues, Fighting for Dominance, Lotor has Daddy Issues, M/M, Penile Spines, Power Play, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Lotor and Sendak hate each other so much. They really do. The sex just happens to be fantastic.





	Ploys

"I loathe you."

It was merely habit for Sendak to say that by now, and they both knew it. It wasn't exactly a _lie,_ there remained plenty of aminosity between the two, but after phoebs of this little "arrangement" it was too complicated to simply declare it as such.

It was sheer physical attraction that started it all. Sendak had a weakness for young men, just fresh into their adulthood with the spitfire nature of their adolescence still remaining. Someone he could feel superior to, but didn't mind bending a knee to if they could prove his equal or better in certain aspects. And Lotor just happened to hit every note.

As for Lotor himself, he would admit he had a weakness for big, strong, older men he could wrap around his finger. Sendak would be fairly difficult to do so, but he never backed away from a challenge. The first time he managed to wrest control from Sendak in the bedroom, to pin him down and hear him scream for mercy was his greatest victory since the Kral Zera.

It was becoming easier and easier to pin him down, and right now, Sendak writhed within the grasp of the silken cords holding his wrists above his head. Someday, Lotor thought, he would master forming certain appendages and there would be no more need for those silly pieces of fabric.

"I truly despise you," Sendak growled, baring the fangs he'd so frequently used to leave marks all over Lotor's formerly "pristine" skin. Battle scars could be easily healed with quintessence or Dayak's salves, but he kept these marks as a self-indulgent secret beneath dark clothes that covered him from neck to hands to feet. _Father would never have approved of such a thing. Why, if he knew, he'd have Sendak sent into exile...perhaps killed!_

Father was dead now, though. If he could see this from his place in Hell, Lotor hoped he was screaming in agony.

"The feeling is mutual, my dear Sendak," he said in a near-sugary voice. Sendak loathed such terms of endearment, and for Lotor the angrier Sendak became the more rewarding it was to control him. Sure enough, Sendak writhed against his bonds, jerking his hips violently against Lotor's. Lotor bit back a hiss as he felt the spines of Sendak's cock press against his ass; it took every ounce of his own self-control not to slick him up and impale himself on that length immediately.

_The things I do for victory._

Instead, he slowly slid his way down the other's body, pausing to press a quick kiss to his lips. Sendak's teeth tugged at his lower lip sharply, and he tasted blood.

"You little bastard," Sendak hissed. Lotor smirked.

"My parents were, for all intents and purposes, married." He pressed his teeth sharply against a nipple, tugging it, relishing in the sound of Sendak's growls and stifled moans. Lower and lower he went, pressing his tongue to the tip of Sendak's throbbing erection. It twitched, and he could taste a bit of the tart fluid beginning to leak out.

"Not yet."

"Once these cords are off, princeling, I _will_ have my revenge." He struggled against the cords, growling softly. "_You_ will be the one wearing these." Lotor smirked, eyes flickering up to meet the other's. He could see the frustration and anger bubbling up in him, and it couldn't have excited him more.

"Oh? And I suppose you fucking me until I hurt isn't in the cards once I prepare you?" He grabbed the nearby jar of salve, squeezing a generous dollop onto his fingers as he shifted back. Sendak glared at him, one of the cords stretching under his attempts to escape but never giving.

"Are you suggesting something, _princeling?_ By the time we're finished tonight, you won't be walking properly for weeks," he taunted. "I'd like to see you go to a medic and ask them to heal _that_ sort of injury." For a split second Lotor's cheeks flushed, and he very nearly lost his cool.

"You know very well I can just use quintessence," he shot back. Sendak's brow furrowed.

"Obviously. Are we going to keep with this useless banter, now, or will you give yourself over to me?"

"Patience, _dear._" Lotor smirked, slipping two fingers into himself, scissoring, thrusting, keeping a careful eye on Sendak's expression. "You envy my fingers, don't you? You wish you could simply break your bonds, fling me over the bed and shove your cock into me without a second thought," he teased. "Just like our first night."

"Hah..." Sendak bit back a groan. "You were so tight. And then, you went and admitted-"

"-that I wasn't a virgin, no." Lotor smirked, keeping his fingers moving. "You were simply the biggest I'd ever had." Sendak grinned.

"Ruining you for other men?"

"Perhaps." Lotor squeezed out another dollop of salve, applying it slowly to Sendak's throbbing erection. Even the spines. When you were fucked by full Galra men, you got used to all manner of anatomical quirks, and at least spines didn't force you to stay locked to a partner until they were fully satisfied.

His eyes never left Sendak's as he lowered himself a little at a time. Slowly, teasingly, even though by now he could have it all thrust into him at once without a second thought. It was always worth it to see Sendak squirm.

He was prepared for those sharp, brutal, almost _angry_ thrusts right away. Pain, pleasure, Lotor struggling to hold back his whorish moans as he fought to remain in control even while being fucked within an inch of his sanity. He wouldn't give in until the very end, that moment was _made_ for losing it, but for now, he gyrated against Sendak's pelvis, every bump of those spines inside him sending shockwaves of heat throughout his veins.

Sendak's fierce gaze never left his. Watching him fight to retain his own composure, knowing he'd never get a single noise out of him no matter what he did. Both fought to hold power, but more and more, Lotor was emerging victorious every time. And when he felt Sendak swell and release inside him with an unrestrained roar, he savored the moment before his own climax overtook him.

He let himself collapse atop Sendak's broad chest, making sure his long hair draped artfully over his skin. He lifted the most demure gaze he could manage, meeting the other's satisfied but frustrated eyes.

"You win this round, prince." Sendak shifted to pull out, Lotor hiding a wince. Even with his preference for spines over knots, there was no denying the former could hurt. "Next time, though, it will be you squirming beneath me. And I _will_ make you beg."

Lotor smirked, straddling Sendak's hips, pressing close to deny the man a chance to throw him off.

"I look forward to seeing you try."


End file.
